Empirerune
In this au, after the king is overthrown, instead of Lancer taking over Kris seizes the throne and declares himself the emperor of the dark realm. Characters: Kris: The emperor of the dark realm, has replaced his armor with robes and doesn't fight anymore, sending out minions instead. Generally well liked by the people, although some are planning a rebellion. Ralsei: Second-in-command in the Empire, and extremely well liked by the citizens due to his policy of giving out free food to everyone he meets. Once gave a loan to Topchef to open up a bakery. Susie: Minister of war in the Empire. disliked by many people due to the rampage she did when she first arrived. Now wields two axes. Lancer: Lives in Susie's house and occasionally goes out on patrols with her. The rebellion is trying to recruit him as a spy. Jevil: tba Noelle: Entered with monster kid after Kris and Susie went missing, they now live in the castle with kris and give gifts to the poor people of the dark world. Monster kid: Got a job as a member of the Royal Army, is training to attack hometown. Areas: The Cliffs(starting location): still mostly empty, but with a sentry station at the entrance to watch for anyone entering. Some of the houses in Castle town are inhabited. The Fields: The puzzle makers have left and now work in the castle, in the place where they were there is now a road that leads to the Colosseum, a arena for training and practice fights. susie and lancer spend a lot of there time here. Topchef also has a bakery in the Fields. the rest is mostly unchanged. The Forest: Many of the trees have been cut down and a village has been built where the bake sale was. A factory that makes tanks similar to the ones that Susie and Lancer tried to build is also here. The Castle: Now just called "The Castle" it has much better traps and has the puzzle people working in it. The old kings now work as advisors for kris and defend the floor they used to own. The spade king and jevel are the only prisoners in the jail. The roof is now full of troops prepareing to invade hometown. Sub Aus: WarlordRune: In this sub Au, the four members of the Fun Gang (Kris, Ralsei, Susie, and Lancer) all believe that they would be the best ruler of the dark relm and go to war. Kris becomes the leader of the Rudins, with there former king as his #2. The Bloxers also join him. Ralsei becomes the commander of the Hathys with there queen as his bodyguard. The Rabbiks also join him. Susie becomes the queen of the clubs and rides on there former king. The Jigsawrys are also enslaved by her. The ponmen stay loyal to the spades and Lancer is the new king, with his father reluctantly helping him. Jevil escapes his freedom and wreaks havok on the dark world. Category:Deltarune